Haunted
by MissionKira
Summary: What many Witches and Wizards didn't know was that it wasn't Remus that was bitten. Harry is haunted by his fathers past even though he knows nothing about it. When Harry turns 14, his life will change forever. T for Now. Werewolf Harry Draco is his mate! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

What many Witches and Wizards didn't know was that it wasn't Remus that was bitten. Harry is haunted by his fathers past even though he knows nothing about it. When Harry turns 14, his life will change forever.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Harry frowned as he sat in the same compartment as he always did traveling to and from Hogwarts. Everyone knew that this compartment was for the boy-who-lived and his closest friends equaling the Golden Trio. Except, they weren't golden anymore, nor were they a trio. They had only sent one letter during the whole summer and that was to tell him they no longer wanted to be friends with him. He had sent a letter back saying that it was just fine with him, that he didn't need them and it was proof that they really had left him when they didn't show up in their compartment. He gave up a long time ago that they were even his real friends.

_Dear Harry,_

_I regret to inform you that I shan't be your friend anymore. Ronald agrees. We have almost died to many times this year and even the year before. We can't keep going on like this anymore Harry. This is all me and Ronald have to say about the matter. I will be staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer, but don't contact any of us._

_Sincere__ Regards, Hermione and Ronald._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Draco frowned on the inside as he smirked on the outside. He had just heard of Potters abandonment of his friends because they had been cited in another compartment snogging, so said Crabb. Why would Potter's friends abandon him for no reason like that. He had to see for himself that Potter was alone. He was never alone at school or in the Muggle house he is forced to stay at. Draco only knows this because his father goes drinking with the Minister often and lets just say that he doesn't keep secrets that well while drunk.

The blonde haired Prince of Slytherin was frowning on the inside because even though he was down right awful to Potter and his Lions... he still cared deeply for the raven that wouldn't accept his friendship all those years ago. He didn't understand the attachment he had to the raven within the Lions den. The first time that he had seen the raven with green eyes, being so full of wonder and joy, but also sadness and hardship, he had wanted to protect the boy. It was the only reason he had offered his friendship when he first met him and again waiting to be sorted. Draco frowned slightly on the outside as he neared the compartment that everyone knew was the boy-who-lived.

"What do you mean that nothing will be the same when I enter Hogwarts... What do you know?" The Stealthy Slytherin overheard as he came closer. Draco opened the door and looked inside. He frowned and looked around. No one was in the compartment but Scarhead himself a few books spread out everywhere, his owl that was asleep and a few mice that she would be eating when she woke.

"Talking to yourself Potter... even in the Wizarding world that isn't a good sign..." Draco drawled. Harry glared at him and looked away.

"Its called a cell phone Malfoy." He said and closed the Muggle device, turning it off.

"Whats its purpose?" Draco asked. The King Lion frowned and sighed as he looked down at it.

"It's like floo calling. You can talk to people and write to people and they will get it on their cell phone through the waves in the air. You know when you talk, the sound comes out in waves and goes into the ear and you can hear it... well its like that, but electronically... Why am I even explaining this to you... what do you want?" He asked and looked at the Slytherin Prince. Draco's eyes were alight with wonder. Something that Potter had never seen before.

"I have heard of those, but never seen them... can I see it?" Draco asked as he stepped into the compartment. Harry frowned and stood up, putting the cell behind his back. "No! It's mine!" He said. Draco frowned and stepped closer to him.

"Don't be greedy Potter..." Harry took his wand out and put it to Draco's throat.

"Don't come any closer Malfoy..." Harry growled out and Draco took a step back, his hands held up in defense.

"I'm sorry. Truth is, I came here to see if the roomers were true. You really are alone and if that was the case... I wanted to offer my friendship once again..." Draco said softly and looked into the emerald green eyes, his own silver ones pleading slightly, not that he would ever admit to it if you asked him later.

"You what? You think that just because Hermione and Ron left me that I would be willing to accept your friendship? You have never once given be a reason to like you or even consider being your friend Malfoy!"

"Is that so? Then you must have-"

"Out Malfoy. Just get out. NOW!" Harry yelled and pushed Malfoy out of the compartment, shutting and locking the door.

Harry took out the phone and turned it on. He frowned. He had two missed calls. He dialed the number again.

"Hey I'm sorry, Malfoy came... What were-

"Hey, Harry, Sorry I missed your call! I will call you back as soon as I can! Love you!" the voicemail answered. Harry frowned and nodded, shutting the phone closed and sat down heavily. He started to cry so he removed his glasses and wiped his eyes.

Draco frowned as he put his forehead to the compartment door. He had been so stupid. He has thought that the meeting with the Golden Boy would have gone better, but given their past... he should have seen this coming.


End file.
